one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valen Strike/Relationships
Strike Pirates *'Sainglain': As first mate of the Strike Pirates, Valen respects Sainglain and his contributions to the crew. He often entrusts Sainglain with the important tasks he cannot do and with the safety of the crew. Though he is annoyed by Sainglain's frequent over the top introductions with his Devil Fruit power. *'Luca Halcyon': Valen has had minor interaction with Luca but respects him as a member of the crew. Valen's view on Luca has remained unchanged by the revelation of his parentage, though he expressed annoyance over the lack of communication between the two. *'Fisher Ryugu': As the crew's doctor, Valen respects Fisher's opinion and listens to his advice when he gives it, though he tends to disregard his orders for bedrest when injured. The two share a professional relationship. *'Kosuke': Though intially wary of Kosuke because of his tendancy towards explosives, Valen respects the fishman and trusts him with the defense of the ship during battle. Though during one experiment out at sea the fishman ended up blasting Valen overboard, causing him to keep his distance and watch the inventor with a sharp eye whenever he's testing out new inventions. *'Sadie': Valen has had very little interaction with Sadie. *'Mia': Valen is fond of Mia and was happy to share her company while on Skypiea, often telling her stories of the world below the clouds. Valen grew to greatly respect Mia's combat prowess and extended an offer for her to join his crew when the war in skypiea ended. When Mia eventually accepted Valen was overjoyed and threw a party to celebrate. World Government *'The Marines' **'3rd Pirate Hunters Division': As the Strike Pirates have clashed multiple times with the 3rd Pirate Hunters, Valen is wary of and hostile against the 3rd PH. Much of the hostality comes from their imprisonment at their hand after a failed attempt to steal a ship. This relationship did not improve when they pursued his crew into the maelstrom that lead to being blasted into Skypiea. ***'Drake Richards': Nearly all interaction between Valen and Drake have been hostile to some degree. Valen is suspicious of the Marine, aware that he is seeking information on the Strike Pirates. ***'Maes Stryder': Valen dislikes Maes for his smug attitude and taunting of his crew during their brief time time as prisoners of the 3rd PH. Though there has been limited interaction between the two, Maes is the one who came up with Valen's title of Storm King ***'Jim Nagasuro': Valen finds Jim's childish and "mindless" behavior irritating and dislikes him as a result. Valen is highly aggrivated by Jim's attitude and constant nicknames to the point of firing lightning bolts anytime the Marine talks to him. ***'Vander Heathcliff': Valen's only major interaction with Vander is when the doctor attempted to drown him during the failed ship heist. As such he is hostile and wary of the Marine, more so than the others. This relationship has only worsened after Vander blew up a building during a stealth operation with the Sons of Gabriel, blowing their cover and alerting the Lucists to their presence. ***'Azoth Zeromus':